


Extra Dessert

by somewhatdecent



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Obey Me Secret Santa, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: Belphie takes Beel out on a small trip to Madame Scream's bakery, such a normal day for Beel. What isn't normal is that chocolate cake he's about to take a bite out of.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Extra Dessert

Beel was experiencing euphoria. How could he not when his twin is bringing him to his favorite place? Belphie was leading the way to Madame Scream’s bakery, a route Beel’s all too familiar with. The two stopped in front of the glass door of the bakery, already smelling the aroma of fresh bread. Beel’s eyes were immediately attracted to the deserts displayed in the window. Belphie opened the door for both of them and slipped inside.

“Beel, over here,” Belphie pointed at a table near the counter.

Beel happily took a seat in front of Belphie. He looked through the menu that was already sat on the table, almost drooling at the thought of any of the food on it. He decided on a not so small serving of devious dark chocolate cake while Belphie chose a simple milkshake. They engaged in small talk, talking about the silly things that happened in RAD recently.

“How do you always get good scores when you sleep in class all the time,” Beel asked.

Belphie only smiled, refusing to tell his secret. Their orders arrived shortly after and Beel could not wait any longer. He grabbed the small fork and started digging into his cake. Belphie watched as he took a sip of his milkshake. He took more bites as his smile grew brighter.

He looked up at Belphie with his mouth still full and said, “Thanks for bringing me here, Belphie!”

“Slow down, Beel. Don’t choke,” he chuckled.

“Don’t worry!” Beel grinned.

He kept chewing and shoveling cake into his mouth until he poked something that sounded like plastic  _ in  _ the cake. He cocked his head to the side as he poked on it. He pulled it out with his fork and plopped it on top of the half-eaten cake. He stared at the letter, thinking it was a mistake on the bakery’s part.

“Belphie?” he looked up at him.

Belphie was smiling. His elbow sat on the table as it supported his head. He trusted that smile of his. Beel carefully removed the plastic and pulled out a neatly folded letter.

_ “Hi Beel, _

_ It’s been way too long since we last saw each other. Your DDD got confiscated by Luci, right? He said you ate everything in the fridge again. He also told me how much you missed me. He said you kept saying you wanna share your food with me. Good thing Diavolo said he’s allowing you to go here for 2 days. Let’s share food together here in the human world. We can go around the city, trying everything together!  _

_ I’ll be waiting! _

_ Jordan.”  _

Beel looked up from the letter to find his forgotten cake in a box in Belphie’s hands. Beel was beaming in happiness. Anyone could practically see stars dancing in his eyes as he stared at his twin in shock. His mouth was left slightly open but was quickly replaced with a grin.

“Let’s head back home,” Belphie said with a smile.

Beel folded back the piece of paper and put it carefully in his pocket. He took his cake from Belphie’s hands and started their journey back to the house of lamentation.

Belphie yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. “That surprise was kinda tiring to prepare,” he said mid-yawn

“I didn’t realize they were waiting for me,” Beel said, a small pout finding its way on his face.

“We didn’t tell you,” Belphie chuckled.

Finally, they arrived back at the house of lamentation. Beel immediately headed to their shared room to start packing. He walked past Satan and Levi in the hallway before opening the door. His gaze went straight to the backpack on his bed that seemed like it was too full.

“Don’t worry about packing, I already prepared everything for you. I also put a book in there for popular or really good restaurants,” Satan appeared from the doorway. He leaned on the doorframe with a smile.

“And I lent you some human world money I had left after a concert,” Levi appeared from behind Satan.

“Don’t ya forget to give our gifts to the human!” Mammon exclaimed, pointing to one of the pockets of the backpack.

Beel was in awe. His grin never left as he squeezed Satan, Levi, and Mammon in a bear hug-- much to Levi’s dismay. He rushed over to put his backpack on and practically ran through the halls and to the entrance hall. There, Lucifer was waiting for him with a small box in hand.

“Beelzebub, make sure to give this to Jordan,” he said, gently placing the neatly wrapped box in Beel’s hands.

“Mhm!” Beel nodded.

Lucifer _ swore _ he saw tiny flowers dancing around Beel’s grinning face. Beel made his way out of the house and back into the shopping district with his money in hand. He looked around the shops, looking for a gift or a snack to bring to the human world. He passed by multiple shops, ranging from potion shops to simple stationeries. He looked through all the windows until something finally caught his eye. He disappeared into the store and went out almost as fast as he came in. 

He spotted Diavolo and Barbatos waiting for him in a quiet corner of the shopping district. Diavolo spotted Beel and called him over, waving his hand high. Barbatos, upon seeing Beel, looked down at his phone and started texting someone. 

“Beelzebub! Can you buy me a souvenir in the human world?” Diavolo grinned, giving him his best puppy dog eyes-- which was a strategy taught to him by Solomon.

“Okay!” He replied.

Barbatos, from behind Diavolo, looked up from his phone and handed Beel a small bag of cookies as a snack for the trip. Beel thanked Barbatos before untying the cute little red ribbon and grabbing a few neatly decorated sugar cookies. He stared at the ones in his hand; one was decorated to imitate a cartoon version of himself and three looked like the characters they use for their stickers. He picked up the three-legged crow cookie and returned the rest back in the small bag. He was about to take a bite when everything around him was swallowed by a bright light. He gripped onto the bag and quickly shoved the sugar cookie in his mouth. He closed his eyes as it became too bright to bear. He felt his surroundings change and shift and the Devildom air that danced with his hair disappeared.

He felt his surroundings settle around him. The light dimmed but it wasn’t as dark as in Devildom.

“The Avatar of Gluttony, Beelzebub!” a voice so dearly familiar to him echo.

_ Oh.  _ He opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room. He started examining his surroundings before landing on the human in front of him. They were smiling

“Hi, Beel,” they said.

Beel didn’t think to respond. He wrapped them in a giant bear hug, being careful not to crush their spine. He buried their face in his chest, savoring the feeling of them in his arms.

With a muffled chuckle hitting Beel’s chest, they said, “I missed you, too.”

“I missed you so much!” he said, pulling them away from his chest.

“So, you hungry?” they asked, grinning at the demon in front of them.

“Yes!” Beel replied, putting down his backpack and pulling out the book Satan lent him.

Beel flipped through the book. He pointed and pointed at the restaurants he wanted to visit-- which was almost all of them. Beel’s stomach growled at the thought, ready to devour everything in the menus.

“Looks like we have a long day ahead,” they said after watching Beel point at 90% of the places.

“Then let’s get started,” Beel was grinning so hard it almost hurt.

Beel packed the book back in his bag. He held their hand in his and asked them to lead the way. The two exited their home and immediately, Beel was starstruck. The environment was extremely different from Devildom and he was definitely not used to the brightness of the sun. He turned to Jordan and began asking them questions about them and their life in the human world. Beel was so ready to experience the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> henloo im your secret santa so happy holidays jordan!! hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing this!


End file.
